A cage control panel with a housing made from a U-shaped profile member has become known from patent specification EP 0 190 407. The housing, consisting of side walls and a back wall, is open at the front side of the cage control panel, wherein the frontal edges of the side walls are provided with flanges by which the housing bears against a wall of the lift cage. Grooves, in which guides are displaceably inserted, are provided at the inner sides of the side walls. Mounting plates are held at their edges in the guides. Switches for the input of control commands such as cage calls, and indicator lamps for the indication of stored control commands, are fastened to the mounting plates. The switches and indicators may take the form of microswitches and luminescent diodes, respectively.
The protruding parts of the housing, including the switches and the indicator lamps, represent a deficiency in such equipment. The protruding parts represent a risk of injury for the lift passengers and promote vandalism.